Darren Delsin Rowe the new world
by Genius Gamer M
Summary: Darren Delsin Rowe appears in the world of Bates Motel. Nothing goes to what he planned. He ends up having a fight with Bradley Martin's brother and Darren's secret gets revealed


Darren the ultimate kamen rider

By Joshua Martin

Darren was a 17 year old teenager, he was walking around in the area of Touto, the home of the kamen riders Build,Cross-Z,Grease and Rogue. Darren showed up to a fight where the 4 riders were up against Evolt, but Misora was so what Darren did is that he grabbed grease' sclash driver,put it on, uses the dragon fullbottle, places it in the slot, pushes the wrench down on the right and henshins in the great cross-z Sentou was shocked because Darren wasn't exspossed to the nebula gas to be able to use any of the drivers.

Darren went on an all out rage mode on Evolt, the thing is that Darren was easily able to attack Evolt to put him on the floor, and the time Sawa showed up, Misora woke up from being unconsious and at the same time Sawa said, "Sentou whose that?"

Sentou replys with, "No clue, he just showed up, grabbed Grease' driver,Banjou's dragon fullbottle and whoever he is,we should thank him."Evolt was so badly hurt he vanished and once he had vanished Darren took the dragon fullbottle out the sclash driver,handed the bottle back to Banjou,took the driver of,handed the sclash driver back to Grease and just vanished.

AT THE CAFE

Darren then showed up at the cafe because he was new to the area so he wanted to know where the best places to go are and as he entered he recognised Grease and Grease recognised him so Grease then excalims and then questions,"Hey! Who are you?"

Darren responds with, "Just someone who saved you from Evolt."

Sentou goes, "Wait that was you who used the sclash driver and the dragon fullbottle!"

Sawa exclaims, "Huh that was him, hes about 18."

Darren responds to Sawa with,"I'm 17 and it seems that you're all weirded out by the fact a 17 year old who has not been experimented on by Evolt or Blood Stalk is able to use anything that's linked with the rider system." And with that they all went silent.

Misora goes,"What, you were'nt experimented on with the Nebula Gas like Sentou,Banjou,Grease or Rogue."

Darren then pulls out the mk3 version of the build driver and says, "Sentou I know that you're Katsuragi Takumi, the devils' scientist, but I made this version of the build driver. It lets you uses the evol bottle that were made from you when Evolt possesses you."

Banjou hands Darren the dragon evol bottle so Darren then proves to them he aint lying by placing it in the organic section of the driver and it registers it which makes everyone go into shock. Sentou being the clever one was shocked the most and asked Darren on how he did it so Darren shows Sentou how he did it.

IN THE BASEMENT

Darren and Kiryuu work on the upgrades for the other 2 build drivers which work so Kiryuu and Banjou test it out and it works. Misora,Sawa,Gentoku and Kazumii where extremly shocked to see that Darren knew so much. A few minutes later the new prime minester of Touto said that Evolt is attacking again so the 5 riders made their way to where Evolt was.

AT THE BATTLE SITE

When the 5 riders showed up to the battle ground Evolt was walking around in Isuragi Souichis' body the riders henshined Kazumii into Grease, Gentoku into Rogue,Banjou in great cross, Sentou into hyper rabbit and Darren into Cross Z charge but what no one knows is that Darren as well as Banjou has the same powers as Evolt in black hole form.

While the riders were attacking the soldiers Darren and Banjou took care of Evolt when he said,"Well done Darren you have passed hazard level 7 so have you Banjou."

Darren replied with, "Time for a scrap finish." So Darren does a scrap finish on Evolt and he is forced back to normal and as that happens Misora and Sawa show up and are shocked so Sawa exclaims, "Darren beated Evolt!" And as Darren gets up Mad Rogue grabs Sawa which triggers Darren into maximum hazard mode.

Darren charges at Mad Rogue and punches him in the chest so hard he goes flying back to Seito and as Mad Rouges flying Evolt vanishes,Darren returns to normal before being taken over by the hazard trigger mk2.

AT THE CAFE

While Darren is recovering from his injuries everyone talks about how he sent Mad Rogue flying back to Seito with one hit and as they talk Darren gets up and walks towards everyone saying,"I might have an idea on how," and with that everyone just looked at him.

Darren says,"When I first faught with Evolt or as he was known as Blood Stalk he fired a red beam at me which caused my dna to alter quite a bit but my personality remained intact which caused Stalk to say 'good' like he had succeeded or something but in fact he lost."

That causes Banjou to take a swing at Darren but he dodges and Banjou falls over as if Darren knew how Banjou would attack and that's when Rogue says,"How do you know what he was called Darren?"

Darren replys with,"Simple he announced himself to me when I asked who he was."

Sawa goes,"Wait he just said who he was,without hesitation that's not like him."

Darren goes,"I think he knows something about me which is why he just said who he was."

Sentous' phone starts ringing and it comes up saying Isuragi Souichi and Sentou answers with,"Hello."

Evolt then goes,"Hello Sentou how's everyone including Darren Rowe the son of a bitch that almst killed Mad Rogue."

Darren grabs the phone and goes,"Hello Evolt meet me at the peir in 1 hour without Mad Rogue and any smashes and I'll also show up alone and we'll talk."  
Evolt says,"Grab a jacket and tell everyone."

Darren yells,"TELL EVERYONE WHAT."

Evolt calmly goes,"How you're able to use items from the rider system, because you shouldn't be able to because you weren't experimented on like Sentou,Banjou,Grease or Rogue so what does that mean."

Darren yells down the phone,"SHUT UP AND GET READY FOR A PUNCH TO THE FACE AND BRING ALL YOUR FRIENDS INCLUDING MAD ROGUE AND SHOW UP ALONE!"

Once Darren hangs up Sawa being the only one who understands him cos she's read into his background says,"Darren what are you thinking taking on Evolt,Mad Rogue and their smashes are stupid."  
Darren filled with rage goes,"What am I supposed to do let him kill you all and I live with that,no,not happening."

Darren grabs the dragon fullbottle,his build driver and his jacket and walks of to meet Evolt.

AT THE MEETING GROUND

Evolt says,"Darren you showed up on your own to face me and this lot," as he finishes Mad Rogue and over 300 smashes show up but they allow Darren to henshin.

Once Darren had henshined he charged at the smashes first and destroys them all.

Evolt claps and says proudly,"Hazard level 8.0,higher than builds,cross-z,grease and rogues hazard level well done."

Darren then punches Mad Rogue far but he hits the driver which nearly kills him and he then says,"You son of a bitch," and Darren hits Evolt so hard blue flames come of his fist and as he hits him Misora,Sawa,Sentou,Banjou,Kazumii and Gentoku show up and are shocked to see that 300 smashes are on the floor with holds in their chests from Darrens' fists.

Evolt goes flying round the world and back to Touto and as he lands on his back Darren and that are gone.

AT THE CAFE

Darren is out cold and everyone is discussing Darren mainly the fact flames came of his fist when he hit Evolt and the fact he sent him flying round the world back to Touto. While Darren's sleeping he remembers the same memories as Banjou which causes him to wake up panicking like mad and he starts messing up his hair and as he does that Sawa checks on and sees him panicking and tries to calm him down and she says calmly,"Darren it's okay you're at the cafe."

Darren gets up and says,"I just saw a black hole on Mars."

Which causes concern for Sawa cos that's what Banjou saw and then Darren goes over to the board and wrties up some equations to help calm him.

But what he doesn't know is that he's drawing the patterns on where Evolt attacks and it makes the build logo.

Once Darren had drawn the build logo out of equations he goes to where Evolt is going to attack next and it was at the parking lot not far from the cafe.

AT THE PARKING LOT

When Darren gets to the parking lot all he hears is slow clapping from Evolt and he then says,"Well done Darren you figered it out."

Darren exclaims,"Shame its only me though for you to fight."

Evolt bellows,"What only you, what about everyone else!"

Darren says filled with joy cos no one will get hurt apart from him,"I made sure that everyone else got the wrong location on where you are."

When they finished talking Darren charges at Evolt and Evolt charges at Darren and they have a full on fight and half way through the fight Evolt spawns in some hazard smash which bring in some hits on Darren which send him flying at a wall.

When Darren gets up Sentou,Banjou,Kazamii,Gentoku,Misora and Sawa show up but they only see Darren on the floor bleeding but he moves them away,gets up, charges at Evolt burning and he just randomly burns into Cross Z Magma and that leaves everyone shocked cos they all thought that Banjou was the only one able to use that form but they all thought wrong .

Darren volcanic punches every hazard smash into nothing, but what no one knows is that Darren' hazard level has passed 9.4 until he defeated Evolt and returned to normal cos once he returns to normal and collapses and he doesn't breath.

THANK YOU FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT


End file.
